E a diversão?
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Ikki tornou-se completamente dependente de Shun, que está sacrificando todas as coisas pelo irmão. Tudo o que Ikki deseja agora é que Shun recupere um pouco de sua antiga vida.


**E a diversão?**

* * *

Fanfic dedicada a Andréia Kennen.

* * *

"É, eu sei, Seiya. Eu quero ver esse filme também, mas é que não vai dar. Não. Hm. Não, melhor não. Por quê? Definitivamente não é uma boa ideia. Hm. Por que você não leva a Miho para ver...? As crianças? Bem, então... sei lá, chame a Saori. Ah, tá. Bem, eu também não posso. Eu iria se pudesse, acredite. Desculpe. Olha, você pode ir sozinho... Não, não é chato ir sozinho ao cinema. Muita gente vai. Ah, sei. Bem, você que sabe. Não vai? Pode ir sem mim. Semana que vem? Não sei se vou poder. Olha, melhor não. As coisas aqui ficaram um pouco complicadas, por isso... chame alguém que esteja livre... que nem o Tatsumi? Ei, eu estava brincando, não precisa gritar. Não, tudo bem. É? Ok. Até mais então. Tchau."

Shun desligou o telefone. Ikki observou-o circular pela cozinha, um tanto preocupado. Ultimamente, seu irmão virara uma espécie de dona-de-casa e passava o dia praticamente na cozinha. Saía apenas para fazer as compras da casa e andava negligenciando o treino. Era verdade que tinham atingido tempos de paz, mas um cavaleiro jamais devia se esquecer de manter o corpo e a mente em forma. Shun não estava fazendo nada disso.

"Hum... Preciso comprar mais cenouras. Será que compro amanhã ou espero o sr. Mizuki passar na sexta? Ah, não posso esquecer o lixo..."

Parecia mesmo uma dona-de-casa. Ikki perguntou-se até quando aquela situação se prolongaria. Aquilo não estava certo. Depois de se tornarem cavaleiros, sempre viveram separados. Shun tinha a vida dele e Ikki, a sua. Era simplesmente natural que irmãos fossem por caminhos diferentes depois de adultos. Mas ele e Shun estavam juntos, vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

"Ah, niisan! Saori ligou. Ela me contou que as pesquisas estão indo bem. Parece que um dos ratinhos do laboratório não morreu. É, cruel, não? Eu sou grato aos ratinhos. Rezo todos os dias por eles. Ah, a sopa, a sopa. Sua sopa está pronta! Ou melhor, quase pronta. Só uns ajustes agora..."

Ouviram o toque da campainha. Shun apagou o fogo e enxugou as mãos antes de sair da cozinha.

"Quem será... Espere aí, niisan."

Ikki acompanhou com os olhos. Saori entrou na casa, sorrindo.

"Oi, Shun. Eu passei bem rápido só para ver como vocês estão."

"Oi. O Seiya acabou de ligar querendo ir ao cinema."

"Não dá para ir, né? Eu tenho uma reunião daqui pouco, também não posso. Como está o Ikki?"

"Bem... Considerando as condições atuais, está bem."

"Algum desvio de caráter? Algo com que se preocupar?"

"Conheço meu irmão melhor do que qualquer pessoa, Saori. Não, ele está normal. Hoje de manhã, ele insistiu em não comer nada até que eu desse uma de irmão caçula mimado."

Saori riu, e Ikki perguntou-se se tinha sido mesmo manipulado pelo irmão.

"É, esse é ele. Parece que você tem tudo sob o seu controle, Shun."

"Bem, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Alguma novidade dos laboratórios?"

"Não, ainda não. Mas eu terei uma reunião com eles na sexta, então terei uma resposta para você."

"Obrigado, Saori."

"De nada. Ah, eu estava quase me esquecendo. Trouxe um pequeno presente para o Ikki. Agora sim... Preciso ir, Shun. Avise-me se precisar de algo."

"Muito obrigado pelo presente! E eu vou avisar se precisar! Até mais, Saori."

"Até."

Shun retornou contente, segurando um umbrulho numa das mãos. Desde que Ikki ficara daquele jeito, as pessoas vinham trazer os mais cretinos presentes. Detestava. Shun, por outro lado ficava muito contente. Não que fosse difícil agradá-lo.

"Saori acabou passar, niisan, e ela te trouxe um presente. Vamos ver o que é?"

O embrulho revelou ser uma manta estampada de ursinhos com carinhas sorridentes. Ikki não conseguia imaginar-se usando uma coisa tão infantil.

"Bem, depois vamos experimentar a manta. Agora preciso me apressar, pois não quero bagunçar os horários. Vou preparar o seu prato."

Isso era vergonhoso. Antigamente, Ikki preparava sozinho os pratos do irmão e dava-lhe a comida com todo o cuidado. A época mais difícil foi quando Shun estava aprendendo a usar a colher. Sem coordenação, acabava jogando toda a comida no chão. Depois, era Ikki quem tinha de limpar. Mas agora... Não era certo. Ikki queria dizer-lhe que nada daquilo era necessário. Shun podia ir ao cinema, ter a vida dele, que Ikki daria um jeito de sobreviver sozinho. Algum jeito.

Infelizmente, emudecido como estava, era impossível. Ainda não recuperara a coordenação para pronunciar os sons corretamente. Era impossível conversar com seu irmão. Ikki, que sempre fora tão calado, nunca sentira tanta vontade de falar. Como era impossível, reclamava, o que só causava a Shun mais problemas.

"Bem, vamos à sopa. Você deve estar faminto."

Chegava a hora que Ikki detestava. Shun estava indo até a gaveta. Não. Estava pegando... aquilo. Não! Não havia necessidade! Ele estava se aproximando. Não! Não, não, não... NÃO!

"Pronto. Eu sei que você não gosta, mas acredite, é necessário, niisan."

Aquilo não era justo. Ele era o irmão mais velho. Era ele quem deveria ditar as regras. Mas isso não ficaria assim não. Ele tinha que dar o troco!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Niisan! Não... Olha, não grita... Er... Aqui!"

Aquilo era... um quebra-cabeça de metal! Antigamente, Ikki soltava as duas partes de três maneiras diferentes, mas agora... Jurara que ainda conseguiria fazer aquilo de novo, em sua nova forma. Shun deu um suspiro de alívio e pegou o prato com a sopa. Ikki, na cadeirinha especial, esqueceu-se do irmão por ora e concentrou-se no quebra-cabeça. Ele era um oponente formidável.

"Abra a boca, niisan."

Sem se importar com mais nada, Ikki abriu a boca e engoliu a sopa. Não queria tirar os olhos do metal num momento tão crítico. Sabia exatamente o que devia fazer. O problema era conseguir com a coordenação motora de um bebê. Num movimento descuidado, o quebra-cabeça caiu. Shun pegou-o do chão e deu-lhe de novo. E Ikki retomou sua atividade, abrindo a boca sempre que Shun pedia, apenas para que a mão do irmão saísse da frente do brinquedo.

"Pronto!", disse Shun, ao retirar o babador dele. "Viu? Eu sei que você não gosta de colocar o babador, mas agora sua roupa não sujou. Viu como o babador ficou sujo? Hum... bem, vou deixar que continue, niisan. Tenho que deixar este babador de molho antes que manche."

Shun afastou-se, e Ikki estranhou a sua ausência. O que o seu irmão tinha dito mesmo? Bem, não importava. Estava quase conseguindo resolver o quebra-cabeça. Shun voltou pouco tempo depois, com as mãos molhadas. Depois de enxugá-las, sentou-se perto dele.

"Lembra, niisan? Foi você que me ensinou a resolver esse quebra-cabeça. Bons tempos aqueles, não? Pena que momentos assim não voltam. Aquele filme que o Seiya quer ver parece legal..."

Foi quando Ikki largou o quebra-cabeça, voltando à realidade. Ele estava dando um trabalho absurdo ao seu irmão por agir como um bebê. Bem, ele era um bebê agora, graças ao ataque de Cronos na última guerra. Mas não era por isso que Shun tinha de sacrificar-se por ele! Seu irmão devia ser livre para fazer o que quiser! Se ele queria ir ao cinema, devia simplesmente ir!

Tentou dizer para Shun fazer o que desejasse, mas só soltou uns resmungos.

"Hum... ainda não consigo entender o que você quer dizer, niisan...", respondeu Shun, confuso. "Creio que precise de mais um ano para isso..."

Não era possível. Eles eram irmãos! Eles tinham perfeita compreensão mútua por serem íntimos. Shun tinha de entender. Ikki apontou para o jornal, resoluto.

"O jornal? O que você quer com ele, niisan?"

Devia haver uma forma de indicar a parte do cinema. Onde estava? Em outra página. Arrancou uma das páginas e procurou na de trás. Não estava lá. Devia estar mais para o fim do caderno. Arrancou mais duas páginas e jogou-as no chão.

"Niisan, não faça isso... Eu ainda não li..."

"Dá!", gritou Ikki, batendo a mão sobre o guia do cinema repetidas vezes.

"Hum... Ah, esse é o guia dos cinemas locais. O quê? Quer ir ao cinema?"

Fez um sim com a cabeça. Shun sorriu e começou a ler a lista de filmes.

"Entendido... Vejamos o que tem aqui. Ah, o filme que o Seiya quer ver está bem cotado."

"Dá! Dá!"

"Quer ver esse?"

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça com força. Que Shun fosse com o Seiya ao cinema. Fazia um ano que seu irmão não fazia nada além de cuidar dele. Merecia uma folga ao menos.

"Talvez você fosse gostar desse filme. Hum, mas acho que não dá... Sabe, tem limite de idade, e, mesmo que você seja mais velho do eu, vão pensar que eu estou tentando entrar em um filme proibido para menores de dezesseis anos com um bebê... Vamos procurar outra coisa legal."

Mas era só deixá-lo com outra pessoa. Uma babá servia. Podia deixá-lo com o Seiya e ir ao cinema. Ikki faria o sacrifício pelo irmão caçula. Infelizmente, era impossível dizer isso para Shun.

"Ah, sim, este aqui dá. É verdade, você fica o dia inteiro trancado em casa. Não combina nem um pouco com um lobo solitário, não é, niisan? Certo, vou preparar sua mala e então iremos!"

Sim! Tinha conseguido! Podia não ser o filme que Shun mais queria ver, mas ao menos ele iria fazer algo divertido. Era exatamente isso que Ikki queria: que Shun tivesse a própria vida. Não se importaria até se fosse largado num orfanato.

"Hum... fraldas, comida de emergência, roupas, toalha, algodão, lencinhos, pomada... Certo. Tudo aqui. Vamos lá, niisan."

Perfeito. Agora ele conseguiria fazer Shun divertir-se e pensar em si mesmo. Foi junto nos braços do irmão pelas ruas até o metrô. Já fazia quanto tempo desde que Shun decidira sair um pouco? Nada como sair de casa e ver o mundo. Ikki estava contente por ele.

Chegaram ao cinema. Shun parou na frente para olhar os cartazes dos filmes. Ikki observou todos os que pareciam interessantes a Shun. Conhecia perfeitamente os seus gostos.

"Ei, esse parece legal", observou Shun. "Infelizmente você não pode entrar nele, niisan. Ah, e esse é exatamente o tipo de filme que você gosta. Mas eu não gosto de violência, prefiro histórias com menos ação. Acho que é por isso que nós dois nunca fomos juntos ao cinema, não é verdade? E pensar que esta é a primeira vez... Bem, vamos lá."

Que filme iriam ver? Filmes de classificação livre costumavam ser infantis demais. Seria um anime? Ikki ficou se perguntando o que seria até sentar-se no cinema. Olhou para os lados e notou que ali só havia mães ou pais levando seus filhos. O barulho das crianças irritava-o. Por que elas não podiam ser comportadas como Shun?

Era incrivelmente esquisito sentar no colo do irmão, mas aquela era a única forma de ver a tela. Não que Ikki estivesse interessado na tela. Ele só queria que Shun se divertisse assistindo a um bom filme. Ficaria quietinho e bem comportado.

A luz apagou. Era um anime com traço tosco... Era aquilo! Anpanman! Ikki adorava ler o mangá de Anpanman sempre que tinha a oportunidade quando criança! Ergueu a cabeça, dominado pela nostalgia. Esqueceu-se completamente de Shun e fez o melhor para prestar atenção na história.

Aquilo era incrível. Ikki relembrou o quanto adorava Anpanman e suas lutas contra Baikinman, e Shun sabia daquilo. Seu irmão era mesmo o melhor!

Passou o filme inteiro sem tirar os olhos da tela. Havia muita ação, luta e emoção, do jeito como ele gostava. Ao final, recostou-se na barriga de Shun, contente. Este riu e fez-lhe um cafuné.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Eu já passei da idade pra ver isso, mas parece que você voltou no tempo, niisan. Que bom que tudo deu certo."

Espere. Shun não gostava de Anpanman! Shun gostava de um mangá esquisito chamado Nori-P. Ikki enfim percebeu o seu erro: era para irem a um filme que agradasse Shun, não ele! Infelizmente era tarde demais...

"Ih, você fez cocô. Vou trocar a fralda aqui mesmo. Será que aqui tem fraldário?"

Cocô era um problema constante na vida de Ikki. Ele e Shun ainda não tinham conseguido criar um código para avisar quando deveria usar o troninho. Por esse motivo, aceitava usar a fralda quando saía de casa, o que era um grande sacrifício. A sensação de ter aquele barro todo melecando o seu traseiro era horrível.

Shun colocou-o na mesa e abriu a fralda. O cheiro de fezes espalhou-se pelo ambiente, mas seu irmão não se importou; já estava acostumado. Pegou a fralda nova, todos os aparatos para a troca e prosseguiu com a higiene íntima de Ikki. Era desagradável para ambos. Ikki começou a lembrar-se de quando ele fazia o mesmo com Shun. Não era tão fácil quanto agora, pois antigamente a fralda era de pano, e seu pobre irmão sofria com as assaduras. Era difícil fazê-lo parar de chorar.

"Agora sim", concluiu Shun, lavando as mãos. "Limpinho e pronto para voltar. Logo vai ser sua hora de dormir, e amanhã será um novo dia, niisan."

Uma mulher que tinha acabado de entrar no cômodo estranhou:

"Está chamando esse bebê de irmão mais velho?"

Shun, tomando um susto, procurou por uma resposta rápida.

"É que... Ele me ensina tanto que eu chamo de niisan! Sabe, a gente aprende muito criando um bebê. Mas na verdade eu sou o irmão mais velho dele!"

"Ah, entendi. É verdade, a gente aprende muito com eles. Qual é o nome do seu irmãozinho?"

"É Ikki."

"Ah, que bonitinho! Ele é tão rechonchudo! E essa carinha..."

Ikki encarou-a feio, e ela retrocedeu um pouco.

"Ah, ele parece ter... uma personalidade muito forte!"

"Ele tem. Mas tenho tudo sob o meu controle."

"Parabéns por cuidar tão bem de seu irmãozinho!"

"Obrigado!"

Era verdade que o olhar emburrado de Ikki intimidava as pessoas, mesmo sendo um simples bebê. Na verdade, ele sentia orgulho quando as pessoas demonstravam medo na frente dele. Ser forte era algo básico para todo homem, em sua opinião.

"Ah... que dia...", comentou Shun, num suspiro. "Um cinema toma todo o nosso tempo, não? Aquele outro filme parecia ser tão interessante... Mas não é o tipo de coisa que você gosta, então não tem jeito."

Por quê? Ikki aguentaria duas horas pelo irmão. Aguentaria muito mais. Por que Shun não podia esquecê-lo e fazer tudo o que quisesse? Ele era livre para ser feliz. Afinal, Ikki esforçou-se a vida inteira para que Shun ficasse bem. Agora sequer conseguia fazê-lo assistir a um filme de seu agrado. Sentiu-se irritado.

"Já está tarde. Vamos voltar para casa, tomar um banho e dormir."

Dormir? Quem disse que ele queria dormir? Ele não era uma criança para dormir tão cedo! Ele ainda precisava fazer Shun se divertir com algo... Ikki tinha muitos planos em mente.

Contudo, o andar tranquilo do irmão fez com que ele pegasse no sono ainda em seu colo.

* * *

Aquilo não estava bom. Ikki já tinha tentado fazer Shun preparar a comida favorita em vez de sopinha. Também tentara fazê-lo comprar um livro para si em vez de um infantil. Não importava o que tentasse, Shun nunca fazia nada para o próprio bem, apenas para o de Ikki. Não era esse tipo de vida que Ikki desejava para ele.

Mas agora Ikki tinha o plano infalível. Shun tinha caído de cansaço e estava dormindo no sofá. E, para a alegria de Ikki, o laptop estava no chão. A carteira de Shun estava sobre uma mesinha, acessível para ele. Era a melhor chance que tinha tido até então. Ligou o computador e entrou no e-mail de Shun, que já estava com a senha configurada. Entrou no site de um teatro ao qual o irmão ia muito e comprou com o cartão dele o ingresso de uma peça para o dia seguinte. Sorte que tinha memorizado a senha nas compras anteriores. Com muito esforço, escreveu um e-mail para Seiya pedindo para ser a sua babá na ocasião. Seiya não demorou a responder, aceitando o pedido. Tudo perfeito. Shun teria a folga que merecia. Seiya podia não ser uma grande babá, mas era o que mais tempo livre tinha.

Seu irmão ainda estava dormindo. Ikki nunca tinha tido permissão para mexer no computador, pois Shun achava que ele ainda tinha a mente de uma criança de um ano. Agora finalmente poderia escrever uma mensagem no processador de texto e contar toda a verdade ao irmão. Mas, assim que abriu o programa, foi subitamente arrancado do chão.

"Não, niisan! Isso não é brinquedo... Você também mexeu no meu cartão? Ah, eu apaguei e nem te olhei direito... você se comportou direitinho? Desculpe. O que eu faria se acontecesse algo? Estou me saindo um péssimo irmão mais velho, não é?"

Aquilo não era verdade. Não achava nada daquilo verdade. Shun tinha renunciado à própria vida por Ikki quando descobriu que este tinha sido transformado em um bebê. Tudo o que o mais velho queria agora era devolver a vida anterior a Shun. Esticou os braços, e Shun colocou-o junto ao peito. Ikki abraçou-o, coisa que não costumava fazer nem mesmo quando crianças. Shun devolveu o carinho, sorrindo.

"Ah, entendi... Obrigado, niisan..."

Depois do abraço, Shun ergueu-o no alto.

"Agora é hora de você tirar uma soneca. Vamos."

Ikki não estava com sono por causa da emoção de fazer algo às escondidas de Shun, mas não desobedeceu. Não queria dar trabalho para ele. Foi para o berço obediente e fingiu dormir. Quase meia hora depois, ouviu a voz do irmão falando sozinho na cozinha.

"Hein? Eu sou sonâmbulo?!"

Riu consigo mesmo. Shun teria um ótimo dia com a peça de teatro, e Ikki ficaria comportado com Seiya. Seu plano não poderia ser mais perfeito.

* * *

Não havia ninguém que quisesse o ingresso comprado. Ikki tinha tido o cuidado de escolher uma peça que apenas Shun desejaria ver. Por isso, o irmão aceitara ir e deixar Seiya como babá. Ainda assim, estava preocupado. Afinal, Ikki e Seiya nunca se deram muito bem.

"Você se preocupa demais, Shun!", riu Seiya. "Eu já troquei fralda das crianças do orfanato! E, além disso, eu conheço o Ikki! Pode ter certeza de que tudo vai dar certo. Vai lá sossegado curtir a sua peça."

"Olha, se acontecer qualquer coisa, você liga para mim. Neste caderno, tem todos os telefones que você pode precisar. Ele sempre dorme à meia noite. Nem mais, nem menos, senão ele não acorda no horário certo. Ah, e não esquente demais a comida dele..."

"Eu entendi, eu entendi! Vai lá!"

Ikki vibrou ao ver Shun sair de casa. Finalmente tinha conseguido! Shun faria algo por si mesmo! Nada melhor do que ver seu plano dar certo! Não importava quem era a babá, o importante era que seu irmão se divertiria naquela noite! Engatinhou até o cantinho do sofá e lá ficou, bem comportado. Seiya sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ei, Ikki."

"Dabu", respondeu Ikki, com o mesmo humor.

Seiya zapeou a televisão e parou num canal de luta livre. Isso era incrível! Shun não via lutas, pois achava que eram violentas demais para um bebê. Os olhos de Ikki brilharam, e Seiya riu.

"Eu sabia que seria fácil te manter ocupado. Agora eu vou tirar um cochilo."

Perfeito. Lutas na televisão, Shun no teatro, Seiya nem estava incomodando. Simplesmente perfeito. Seria o paraíso se Ikki não estivesse com sono. Era estranho, pois ele nunca ficava com sono naquele horário.

Acabou adormecendo bem no meio da melhor luta. Por que estava tão cansado? Não tinha feito nada o dia inteiro... Acordou pouco tempo depois, com Seiya segurando-o nos braços.

"Hum... trinta e sete graus. Que dia para pegar um resfriado, hein, Ikki?"

Resfriado? Ele estava doente? Por quê? Ele não tinha feito nada que pudesse deixá-lo contaminado...

"Melhor eu avisar o Shun."

Assim que Seiya se levantou, Ikki viu seu plano perfeito ser ameaçado. Mas como impedir o Seiya?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Ikki, não grite!"

Quem Seiya pensava que era para dar ordens? Ikki continuou gritando, na esperança de que o amigo desistisse de ligar para o seu irmão. Aquela noite tinha que ser perfeita para Shun. Um mero resfriado não podia ser um obstáculo para a peça de teatro!

"Ikki, o que é que você quer?"

Apontou para a tesoura em cima da mesa. Seiya suspirou.

"Olha, o Shun me mata se eu te der uma tesoura, sabia?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!"

"Tá! Tá! Aqui! Não vai fazer nenhuma loucura com ela, ok?"

Primeira parte do plano improvisado: concluída. Ikki ficou abrindo e fechando a tesoura. Assim, Seiya não poderia tirar os olhos dele. Esperava a oportunidade perfeita para a segunda parte. Aconteceu quando se iniciou uma luta de defesa do cinturão na televisão, que atraiu a atenção do amigo.

Perfeito. Seiya era muito idiota para perceber que Ikki ainda era a mesma velha raposa. Engatinhou até a parte de trás da mesa e cortou o fio do telefone com a tesoura. Deixou as pontas próximas para que Seiya não percebesse e devolveu a tesoura. Agora não havia como Seiya entrar em contato com Shun.

"Ah, até que terminou rápido", comentou Seiya, depois de ver o desafiante sair derrotado do ringue. Agora você está melhor? Vou ligar para o Shun.

'Pode ligar', era o que Ikki teria dito se conseguisse falar. Riu consigo mesmo quando viu Seiya encontrar a linha muda. Contudo, seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver um celular sendo retirado do bolso da calça.

"Ainda bem que comprei um desses. Agora, o telefone do Shun..."

Não! Não podia permitir! Ikki saiu engatinhando na maior velocidade possível, até alcançar os pés de Seiya. Jogou todo o peso do corpo nele, embora não pudesse fazer nada. Seiya já procurava o telefone de Shun na lista de contatos. A única coisa que Ikki podia fazer era...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"De novo não! Qual é a tua, Ikki?"

Seiya nunca entenderia. Se nem Shun conseguia compreendê-lo, como o tonto do Seiya haveria de saber? Assim que Seiya agachou, Ikki roubou-lhe o telefone da mão e jogou-o com toda a força contra a parede.

"Ei! Droga, você continua o mesmo desgraçado! Ah, Ikki, quebrou! Eu comprei este celular esta semana e você tinha que quebrá-lo? Se fosse adulto, eu te enchia de pancadas."

Ikki fitou-o agressivo. Podia ser um bebê, mas estava determinado a dar um dia de folga para Shun. Seu caçula era, afinal, a pessoa com quem mais se importava no mundo.

"Agora você vai comigo até o vizinho! Vou usar o telefone dele para chamar o Shun."

Tinha esquecido o maior defeito de Seiya: ele nunca desistia. Ikki engatinhou até a porta e sentou-se ali, resoluto, esticando os bracinhos para os lados.

"Hein? Você não vai me deixar passar? Rá, como se pudesse."

Seiya, sendo o mais forte, pegou-o nos braços. Ikki tentou se debater, desesperado, mas foi inútil. Que humilhação! Ikki sendo derrotado tão facilmente? Ele tinha tido tanto trabalho para comprar o ingresso de Shun e escrever aquele e-mail... Agora um estúpido resfriado ia acabar com tudo? Não era justo!

Ele devia ter mais alguma arma para combater o Seiya. Algo que apenas um bebê pudesse fazer... Ah! Podia não ter muita força nos braços, mas ainda conseguia tirar a fralda. Nunca fizera aquilo porque não havia motivo, mas agora...

Quando Seiya se virou para trás para fechar a porta, encontrou os rastros marrons esparramados no chão. Para completar, Ikki ainda conseguiu molhar a sua calça. Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram. Então Seiya encheu os pulmões e soltou todo o ar num grito.

"Ikki!"

E agora? Seiya não podia obrigá-lo a limpar tudo aquilo. Seiya suspirou, levou-o para a banheira, ainda vazia, e colocou-o ali.

"Tá. Eu entendi. Você não quer que eu ligue para o Shun. Precisava ir tão longe, seu idiota? Não dava para falar? Você tem boca pra quê?"

Se Ikki conseguisse pronunciar todos os sons corretamente, não precisaria fazer tudo aquilo. Adoraria, inclusive, soltar uns comentários sarcásticos para o amigo.

"Você vai ficar aqui agora, e eu vou limpar a sujeira toda que você fez na entrada da casa. Francamente... E pare de fazer isso. Você ganhou. Eu não vou ligar para o Shun, ok? Agora fique comportado aí."

Ikki recostou-se na banheira e suspirou contente. Nada como a vitória! Agora Shun poderia se divertir durante a peça e ter um tempo para si mesmo. Tudo estava perfeito. Esperou comportado por quase meia hora. Seiya reapareceu de péssimo humor, mas quem se importava? Shun estava se divertindo e isso era a coisa mais importante para Ikki.

"Pronto, tudo limpo. Agora você vai tomar um bom banho. E depois, direto pra cama! Vai mais cedo mesmo, porque eu não estou com paciência de lidar com o Ikki bebê. Ah, não sei como o Shun aguenta..."

Era porque Shun era o melhor. Ikki nunca se comportaria mal com o seu querido irmão. Mas com o Seiya... ele podia fazer o que quiser. Pensando bem, ser um bebê tinha lá suas vantagens.

Tomou o pior banho de sua vida. Seiya não tinha coragem de tocá-lo nas partes íntimas, por isso Ikki mesmo limpou-se na água. Não que isso fosse importante. Shun era a sua prioridade. Toalha, pomada, fralda, macacão. Pelo menos o resto foi bem feito. Seiya colocou-o no berço e jogou a manta que Saori dera de presente sobre ele.

"Agora dorme, você está doente. Argh... por que aceitei fazer isso...?"

Seiya saiu do quarto e apagou a luz. Tudo estava perfeito. Ikki suspirou feliz e adormeceu, pouco tempo depois.

* * *

Esperava acordar no dia seguinte. Contudo, despertou com um ruído no quarto. Estava escuro, mas podia identificar Shun claramente, ainda com camisa social.

"Desculpe. Te acordei, niisan?"

A mão de Shun apoiou-se em sua testa, gentil.

"Está um pouco febril. Seiya me contou que vocês dois brigaram de novo. Você precisa se desculpar por quebrar o celular novo dele depois, ok? Ele ficou preocupado com sua febre e me ligou durante a apresentação. Eu vim correndo."

Ele tinha ligado?! Então Seiya tinha conseguido enganá-lo... Ikki jurou que nunca mais ia acreditar numa palavra do amigo! Depois de tanto esforço, depois de tanto desejar que Shun se divertisse, não tinha conseguido dar ao irmão o que mais queria! A frustração alcançou os olhos, e Ikki suprimiu as lágrimas com todas as forças. Desviou o olhar, emburrado.

"Foi você, não foi? Quem comprou o ingresso..."

Shun descobrira. O que importava? Tudo estava acabado. Tudo. Ser bebê era uma droga.

"Obrigado, niisan. E pensar que você não perdeu sua capacidade de raciocínio ao virar criança. Eu não sabia que continuava tão inteligente. Mas não devia ter feito o que fez com o Seiya. Ele ficou mesmo preocupado. Além disso... Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Você sabia? Só consigo me divertir de verdade quando estou com você. Os últimos tempos têm sido maravilhosos para mim, embora não sejam para você."

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Shun não era o tipo de pessoa que mentia. Então seu irmão estava se divertindo fazendo todas aquelas coisas de dona-de-casa...

"Espere aí. Eu vou ligar para o médico e já volto. Enquanto isso, tente descansar, niisan."

Ikki sentiu-se bem melhor depois de ouvi-lo. Era como se uma tonelada saísse de sua consciência. Respirou aliviado e ficou esperando no berço, comportado. Shun estava feliz e se saindo um ótimo niisan. Tudo estava bem. Perfeitamente bem.

Logo ouviu a voz do caçula, vinda da sala:

"Niisan! Foi você que cortou o fio do telefone? Você vai pedir desculpas para o Seiya amanhã mesmo, porque ele estava furioso e vai ser sua babá de novo!"

Ou quase bem.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
